


What Happens in Vegas

by froggydarren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Las Vegas, M/M, Secret Relationship, background HoBrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/froggydarren
Summary: They're not public about their relationship. Hell, they never bothered talking to define what their relationship is. Ian knows that it's more than just friendship, has been for years, it's just never been a priority to clarify things between them.But when Dylan gets them into a bar with a very strict privacy policy, it's way too easy to stop being cautious.





	What Happens in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/gifts).



> This was so much fun to write. And you're right, these two (literally) ship themselves. Hope you enjoy ;)

It was just another night. It should’ve been just another night, a quick trip to Vegas for Ian’s birthday — not on the day, but it was the only time they managed to coordinate their schedules — with the usual itinerary of drinking and dancing. 

That was how it started, with Ian and JR driving up and meeting Hoech at the hotel. Booking into their — adjoining, though they didn’t request that — rooms, and almost immediately heading out for dinner. After that, it was a bar, a club, and then another bar. Nothing out of the ordinary, at least until they were walking back towards the hotel. Then the plans took a turn that neither of them expected, in more ways than one. 

“Yo Hoech, how do you feel about expanding our little party? And maybe hitting another bar?” Ian asks after finishing a call he got just as they started walking.

Tyler grins back at him, and Ian is pretty sure that’s a yes. But also that Hoechlin is around his alcohol limit, and hasn’t really registered the question.

“Who was that?” JR asks, stepping closer to Ian’s side. 

It’s as close as they dare to be while they’re in public, but it’s enough to make Ian smile that little more warmly. 

“Dylan,” Ian says quietly, leaning in to speak into JR’s ear. “He texted me a few days ago, saying he might be free after some sort of promotion he’s doing here. And he is.”

“Interesting,” JR muses, corner of his mouth quirking up. 

“It would be, yeah,” Ian nods. “Always is with those two.”

“Any idea where they are with their little dance around each other?”

“Nope. But I’m sure we’ll see soon,” Ian says, laughing. “Right, Hoechles, we’re gonna make one more stop before we turn in. You got plans tomorrow morning?” 

“Nah. Lead the way Bobo,” Tyler says, still grinning wide. 

“I’m guessing this place we’re going to has things like a list of people who are allowed in,” JR tells Ian as they take a turn away from the path to their hotel. “And  _ privacy _ .”

“Very much so,” Ian says, knowing where JR is heading with that train of thought. 

They play along with the fans’ theories sometimes, fuel the fire more than is probably safe. But it’s so easy to act like they’re pretending when they’re not. When the affection between them in random livestreams and videos, in convention talks, is very real. It’s just always played off as just fun and friendship, no matter how close they get to genuinely admitting how much they care for each other beyond being friends. 

“So it would be easy enough to be  _ us _ , when we’re there,” JR says quietly, and his hand brushes over the back of Ian’s, lingers a moment too long to be accidental. 

“It probably will,” Ian glances over, smiles. 

“Good,” JR says simply, and then he turns to Hoechlin, watching as he veers a little on the sidewalk, but steadies himself easily enough. 

As Ian guessed, the bar that Dylan’s in has an exclusive invitation-only list, and it takes a while to sort out that Dylan did indeed get them added to it. Once they’re inside, Dylan’s co-stars are already wrapping up, but Dylan himself decided to stick around a little longer. Ian chuckles when it only takes about a second for Tyler to drag Dylan to a secluded corner — he’s always that little bit more brave  _ and  _ affectionate when he’s had a few drinks. None of them are too inebriated to need supervision though, and when Tyler and Dylan leave, Ian’s suddenly very aware of the fact that he and JR are alone in a place where no one’s watching them. 

They’re in a booth, JR leaning back against the soft padding behind him, and Ian feels the ankle locking around his own underneath the table.

“This is nice,” he hears as he glances around the room to make sure no one is paying attention. 

“It is,” he says quietly as he leans back and shifts closer to JR. “It’s been a while since we could be like this when we’re in public.”

“Well, I’m not sure this place counts as public really,” JR laughs. “But yeah, it’s been too long. You know, sometimes I think we really should just bite the bullet and stop… hiding, I guess.”

Ian glances at him, shrugs.

“I mean, we’ve got less riding on this than those two,” JR nods towards where Tyler and Dylan have headed to. “We’re old enough to know what we want….”

“What would we do differently though?” Ian asks, leaning into JR’s side. 

Because it’s not like they  _ hide _ , per se. They just don’t give their relationship a name, not to others, not to themselves. They just are.

“We could stop looking over our shoulders,” JR tells him, and Ian turns to look at him. “We could do  _ this _ without wondering how to explain it away,” he says then, and leans in to kiss Ian.

They get a little carried away with the kiss. Ian knows he does, opening his lips and closing his eyes, losing himself in the moment. When JR pulls away, they’re both a little out of breath, and predictably — the reaction ingrained in them — slightly panicky, both of them immediately glancing around for any possible curious eyes. But there’s no one there, not even Tyler or Dylan, who are huddled in a corner across the room, barely visible in the dim lights of the bar. 

And it’s perfect like that. It’s so easy to lean back into JR’s side, to link their fingers and rest his hand on top of JR’s thing. So easy to smile like he means in. 

“You know, we’re in Vegas,” Ian says, and hears JR chuckle.

“Yeah, I noticed. What with the signs everywhere.” 

“We could get married.” 

JR pulls away and twists so he’s facing Ian, his eyes wide open in surprise. Immediately, Ian regrets the blurted out words, and cringes.

“Never mind, stupid idea,” he says. “Forget I said anything.”

He’s not quite finished saying that when JR reaches for his wallet and pulls it out, then opens a side compartment. Ian watches him shake it, and something glints as it falls into his palm. 

“I didn’t think you’d be the one asking,” JR says, holding his hand out.

Ian looks down and stares at the two gold bands.

“So,” he says when he looks up again, “I take it that’s a yes?” 

“Fuck yeah,” JR tells him, laughing. 

Almost immediately, Ian gets up and holds out his hand.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
